What The Future Holds
by Shade5
Summary: As fresh recruits into the CIA in 1995, Weiss convinces Vaughn to visit a psychic...what will his future hold? Updated: Celia reveals Vaughn's future...
1. Meeting Celia

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, except for Celia. If you're interested in the other ones, talk to J.J. Abrams.  
  
Summary: As fresh recruits into the CIA in 1995, Weiss convinces Vaughn to see a psychic…what will his future hold?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~What The Future Holds~~  
  
Eric Weiss eagerly nudged Michael Vaughn through the red velvet curtain. He stubbornly stumbled into a small, dimly lit room that was decorated in velvet and silk and garnished with incense.  
  
"I can't believe I let you bring me here," he sighed, taking in his surroundings.  
  
"Calm down man," Weiss replied.  
  
Vaughn plopped down into a worn silk bean bag behind a small round table that was close to the floor. The only thing taking up space on the table was a large crystal ball in the very center.  
  
Weiss slapped Vaughn on the back. "She'll be here in a sec Mike, I'm just going to wait outside," he told his friend. Sensing Vaughn's skepticism, he added, "This will be a great way to see how you're going to do in the CIA. And even if you don't believe Celia, it's still going to be fun. So relax!" he admonished before leaving Vaughn alone in the room.  
  
It was 1995. Vaughn and Weiss, buddies that were fresh out of college, had just been recruited by the CIA. The next week was going to be their first one on the job. An ongoing joke they had between them was that Weiss saw a psychic named Celia every month to see what the next month had to bring him. Vaughn, of course, thought psychic readings were loads of bull, and teased Weiss the first day of every month when he left to "uncover his future."  
  
But Vaughn was nervous about being in the CIA. So he very reluctantly had been coerced into seeing Celia, just for kicks at the least. Maybe – just maybe – she would have something interesting to say about his future with the CIA.  
  
"God, Weiss must have gotten me so wasted," he thought. Vaughn shifted in the bean bag, trying to find a comfortable way to sit on the lumpy mound.  
  
Just then, a short woman with raven colored hair entered the room. She was decked out in intricately decorated saris and hippie jewelry. Her hair was long and flowed down her back. She looked to be about forty. Her piercingly blue eyes scanned the room, finally resting on Vaughn.  
  
"Hello, I'm Celia," she smiled, swiftly easing into her purple bean bag.  
  
"Michael Vaughn," he replied professionally.  
  
Celia shook her arms out before resting them on her crossed legs. She tilted her head upward and closed her eyes, rolling her neck back and forth in front of her. Then she opened her vibrant blue eyes and looked directly at Vaughn.  
  
"Lay your palms upward on the table," she ordered gently. He did as told. "Let's see what your future holds," Celia smiled mischievously as she grasped his hands.  
  
TBC…  
  
So where do you think this should go? Review and tell me!  
  
~Shade 


	2. Predictions

A/N: I hope those who reviewed got what they wanted!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~What The Future Holds, Chapter 2~~  
  
Vaughn's hands were clammy.  
  
Celia started to gently trace his palms with her short fingers. Vaughn swallowed and watched her fingers map out the hidden meaning in his hands. Her nail polish was an ugly shade of light blue, which made Vaughn want to puke. "Why can't women stick to normal colors?" he thought.  
  
"I don't like it much either," Celia said suddenly. "My friend picked out the color."  
  
"Whoa!" Vaughn exclaimed, sharply pulling his hands back. "How did you know what I was thinking?" he asked, shocked.  
  
"I'm a psychic, remember?" she grinned. "It's my job." Vaughn stared at her in disbelief, awestruck that she actually had talent. "It also wasn't that hard to decipher; you were looking at my hands and you looked disgusted," she explained.  
  
Vaughn let out a huge sigh. "Ok Vaughn," he thought, "She's not really psychic, she just understood your expression. It's ok," he assured himself. Yeah, he was still a skeptic.  
  
Celia reached across the table and grabbed his wrists, placing his hands back on either side of the crystal ball. She continued to trace his palms.  
  
She pointed to a line in the middle of his palm. "You see this line?" she asked. "It's your lifeline." She traced the line across his palm from end to end. "It's long. You're going to live your fair share of years," she smiled.  
  
"Well that's comforting," Vaughn thought, "At least I won't die on a mission or anything."  
  
Celia kept tracing and rubbing his palms.  
  
"You're going to experience your fair of stress as well. Are you starting a new job?" she asked slyly, as if she already knew the answer.  
  
"Yes," Vaughn replied, "for the CIA. I start next week," he said proudly.  
  
Celia nodded knowingly. "Let's move on to the crystal ball. I can decipher your future more clearly there," she said. When Celia said something, it was a command. Vaughn followed her orders.  
  
Celia moved her hands gracefully from Vaughn's palms to the crystal ball. She rubbed it softly with her palms in a circular motion and gazed into it, waiting for it to reveal some hidden truth about the stranger's life that was seated before her.  
  
"Let's continue along the line of work, shall we?" Celia offered, but it wasn't really a question. Vaughn knew that she was going to stay on that topic either way, so he agreed with a nod.  
  
Celia closed her eyes and inhaled deeply through her nostrils, as if trying to intoxicate herself with the crystal ball's prophecies.  
  
"There is an inventor," she said slowly, her closed eyelids squinting. "One invention will bring destruction and one will bring peace," she stated. "It is up to you to conclude which one is which. It is not an easy choice," Celia warned.  
  
Vaughn remained skeptical, but was beginning to get a little more into it. Hey, it was pretty good entertainment. "What if I make the wrong choice?" he asked curiously.  
  
Celia opened her eyes. "Follow your heart, and the right choice shall prevail," she declared mystically.  
  
"So I need to follow my heart? Does that mean I'm going to have a love life?" he asked, more enthusiastically than he had intended. His love life was pretty much nonexistent at the moment.  
  
"As a matter of fact, your love life seems to parallel your work life," she answered. "Actually, they overlap."  
  
"What does that mean?" Vaughn questioned.  
  
"There is one woman. You will know her when you meet her. But choosing whether or not to be with her will take it's toll on you. You can only achieve her love after she achieves great loss," Celia foretold.  
  
"Can you go on about that?" Vaughn asked hesitantly. For a self proclaimed skeptic, he was pretty intrigued now.  
  
"No," she answered matter-of-factly.  
  
"No?" he repeated. "Why not?"  
  
"I cannot simply tell you your entire life's plan. The powers don't work that way," she explained calmly.  
  
"Well you can't just leave me like that!" he shot back angrily. "This love interest of mine doesn't seem worth it. Just trying to decide about her takes a toll on me, and she has to suffer a great loss?"  
  
"Whatever is forbidden is always worth it," Celia smiled. She winked at Vaughn before looking at her watch. "I'm sorry sir, your time is up," she said cheerfully and hastiliy. Vaughn opened his mouth in protest, but Celia cut him off before he could start. "If it's forbidden, it's worth it," she repeated firmly. Celia stood up and placed her hand on Vaughn's shoulder. "Remember that," she whispered.  
  
Vaughn nodded silently. "Thank you," he said, standing up. He handed her some crisp bills and left the tiny room.  
  
Weiss jumped up from his chair when he saw Vaughn emerge from the curtains. "What'd she say man?" he prodded eagerly.  
  
"Basically that I have some tough choices to make in my life," he said, pondering Celia's predictions.  
  
"Oh. Bummer," Weiss replied.  
  
"But…whatever is forbidden will be worth it," Vaughn said, a smile working it's way up the corners of his mouth as Celia's words sank in.  
  
"What does that mean?" Weiss asked. "Forbidden?" he repeated.  
  
"Don't worry about it," Vaughn replied, absent-mindedly smiling off into space. He snapped out of it and slapped Weiss on the back. "Come on man, let's go," he said, ready for whatever the future might throw his way.  
  
THE END 


End file.
